sonicthehedgeh0gfandomcom-20200213-history
Concepts and prototypes
Everything must start from somewhere, and not all ideas can be used. Contained herein is a list and gallery of the various concepts that have appeared throughout Sonic history. (note: text must be accompanied by a cite) Sonic the hedgehog (1991) 827772-s1concept wolf.png|Proposed design for Sonic 827771-s1concept winduprobotrook.jpg|Proposed design for Sonic 827769-s1concept clownnwolfboy.jpg|Proposed design for Sonic 827768-s1concept bulldog.png|Proposed design for Sonic 827767-mz ufox.gif|Early Marble Zone 827766-mz ufo3.jpg|Early Marble Zone 827765-mz tiles.jpg|Early Marble Zone 827764-ghz welcomesign.png|Early Green Hill Zone 827763-ghz darkbg.jpg|Early Green Hill Zone 827762-clockorktitle.jpg|Clock (W)Ork Zone 732352-flying.jpg|Early concept art 732351-madonna.jpg|Madonna. A scarpped character that was supposed to be Sonic's love interest 260015-sonic mad.jpg|Early title screen with Madonna in it 259990-s1concept eggman.jpg|Very early Dr. Robotnik concept art 259984-s1concept bartguy.jpg|Early concept art of the character that became Sonic. There are similarities with the hair style, long nose, and the fact that he likes to run 259981-concept4.jpg|Early concept art 259980-concept3.jpg|Early concept art 259978-concept2.jpg|Early concept art 259340-sonic1 rabbit.png|Early concept art for Sonic (this design was the basis of Ristar, however) 179717-concept1ds6.jpg|Early concept art Band.jpg|Early concept art for Sonic's band, Vector the crocodile is present 190px-S1concept-eggman.jpg|Believe it or not, this is early design concept for Sonic. This design was used for the villian, Robotnik, instead S1TitleBlack.png|Prototype start up screen S1Title2.jpg|Prototype start up screen S1StageSelect.jpg|Prototype level select screen S1concept-WEIRDCREATURE.png|Sonic design concept S1concept-WARRIOR2.png|Sonic design concept S1concept-WARRIOR.png|Sonic design concept S1concept-RandomCharacters.png|Miscellanious characters S1concept-MRHEDGEHOG2.png|Sonic design concept S1concept-MRHEDGEHOG.png|Sonic design concept S1concept-LargeNosedCharacter.png|Sonic design concept S1concept-FinalSonic.png|Sonic final design concept S1concept-FinalEggman.png|Dr. Robotnik final concept S1concept-Chick.png|Sonic design concept MZ-UFOx.png|Marble Zone prototype MZ-UFO2.png|Marble Zone prototype MZ-Spikes.jpg|Marble Zone prototype MZ-NewRoom.jpg|Marble Zone prototype MZ-Lava.jpg|Marble Zone prototype Sonic1-Rabbit2.png|Another version of the rabbit design SonicTheHedgehogLogoCollection.jpg|Sonic prototype logos LZ Spring.JPG.png|Marble Zone prototype GHZ-Monitor.jpg|Green Hill Zone prototype GHZ-PinkFlowers.jpg|Green Hill Zone prototype GHZ-loop.jpg|Green Hill Zone prototype GHZ-JumpPunch.jpg|Unused end-of-act sprite GHZ-Hurted.jpg|Larger throwback prototype GHZ-Debug.jpg|Green Hill Zone prototype GHZ-CES91-2.jpg|Green Hill Zone prototype GHZ-CES91-1.jpg|Green Hill Zone prototype GHZ-Ball3.JPG|Checkered ball item GHZ-Ball2.jpg|Checkered ball item GHZ-Ball.jpg|Checkered ball item GHZ map.png|Green Hill Zone map prototype GHZ bossball.JPG|Wrecking ball prototype 800px-Sega Players Enjoy Club Sonic Concept art.jpg|Concept art (possibly for Green Hill Zone) 800px-MZ Map.png|Marble Zone map prototype 800px-GHZ-map.JPG|Green Hill Zone map prototype 800px-GHZ map2.png|Green Hill Zone map prototype 784px-S1concept8.JPG|Stage concept art 784px-S1concept6.JPG|Stage concept art 784px-S1concept5.JPG|Stage concept art SYZ-Sparkling10.jpg|Early design of Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling9a.JPG.png|Early design of Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling9.JPG|Early design of Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling8.JPG|Early design of Spring Yard Zone with a sign that has strange kanji printed on it SYZ-Sparkling7.jpg|Early design of Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling6.jpg|Spring Yard Zone was known as 'Sparkling Zone' at this point in development SYZ-Sparkling5.jpg|Early design of Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling4.jpg|Motobug in Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling3.jpg|Sparkles in Spring Yard Zone SYZ-Sparkling2a.jpg|Early design of Spring Yard Zone SLZ Pic 7.png|Map of Star Light Zone. SBZPic7.png|Horizontal conveyor belts in Scrap Brain Zone SBZ-Pic2.jpg|Prototype for Scrap Brain Zone S1SpecialStage6.jpg|Prototype of the Special Stage S1SpecialStage.png|Prototype of the special stage LZ-NewBG3.jpg|Labyrinth Zone with no background LZ-NewBG2.jpg|Rock formations in Labyrinth Zone LZ-BlueBG.jpg|Possibly the underwater portion of Labyrinth Zone LZ-BlackBG.png|No background 800px-SYZ-Fall.jpg|Unused area in Spring Yard Zone 800px-SYZ A.png|Heavily edited screenshot of the prototype Sonic the hedgehog 2 Sonic the hedgehog 3 Sonic Spinball Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies Island Sonic R Sonic X-Treme Sonic Adventure Sega ftp sa1 ec tails.jpeg|Tails in an area he cannot normally go SaconTornado2b.jpg|Tornado 2 SaconTornado2a.jpg|Tornado 2 SaconTornado.jpg|Tornado SaconSonic Concept2.jpg|Detailing how to draw Sonic's new head SaconKnuckles Amy Concept.jpg|Notes on changes made to Amy and Knuckles SaconEggman Concept.jpg|Robotnik concept art (only the goggles were kept from this concept page) SaconEggCarrier 06.jpg|Egg Carrier concept SaconEggCarrier 01.jpg|Egg Carrier concept SaconCharacters Concept.jpg|Heigth comparison SaconBig Concept.jpg|Concept art for Big the cat Sa1windyvalley.png|Very early Windy Valley Sa-1sonic casino1.jpg|Concept for NiGHTS pinball SA Tikal Concept.jpg|Tikal official artwork sketch SA Tails Sketch.png|Tails official art sketch SA Tails Egg Carrier Tornado.png|Undamaged, untransformed Tornado SA SS6.jpg|This blue car didn't make it into the game SA SS4.jpg|A more populated Station Square SA Sonic Sketch.png|Sonic official artwork sketch SA Knuckles Sketch.png|Knuckles official artwork sketch SA Hedgehog Hammer Proto.png|Hedgehog Hammer keeping track of how many Sonics hit SA EC8.jpg|Different angle inside the transformation room SA EC7.jpg|Egg Carrier with a different floor SA E102 Sketch.png|E-102 Gamma official artwork sketch Sa concept model echidna.png|Echidna tribe early models SA Big Sketch.png|Big the cat official artwork sketch SA Amy Sketch.png|Amy Rose official artwork sketch Officed085.jpg|Civilians waiting in line at the news stand Officed038.jpg|More populated hotel with a ladder to the upper floor Officed002.jpg|Civilians walking out of the door to Speed Highway Mr night.png|Concept art of Mystic Ruins at night Eg image.png|Concept art for the exterior of the Egg Carrier Ec hall.png|Concept art of the interior of the Egg Carrier Dcsonic1.png|This is the very first image of Sonic Adventure. Many believed this to be a mototrcycle game Chao Concept Art 2.png|Chao concept image Chao Concept Art 1.png|Another Chao concept image 800px-SaconEggCarrier 04.jpg|Egg Carrier concept 794px-E-102 Concept.jpg|Very early E-102 concept. He looks more like an Eggrobo 765px-SaconSonic Concept.jpg|Sketch detailing how Sonic's torso works 697px-SapsdSONIC.png|Early Sonic model 669px-SaconEggCarrier 03.jpg|Switch room concept art 645px-SaconEggCarrier 05.jpg|Egg Carrier's two different forms concept 475px-SaconEggCarrier 02.jpg|Egg Carrier concept, one looks like a train and the other like a submarine 462px-Sa concept model e102.png|Gamma character model 400px-Sa concept model big.png|Big character model 362px-Sa concept model amy.png|Amy character model Soniclostworldproto.jpg|Early Lost World Zone Sega ftp sa1 sa1 ftp windy sonic2.jpg|Windy Valley, closer to the final version Sega ftp sa1 sa1 ftp windy sonic.jpg|Windy Valley, closer to the final version Sega ftp sa1 egg carrier.jpg|Sky Chase with classic models Sega ftp sa1 casino sonic.jpg|Casinopolis, closer to the final version Sa-tailsproto.JPG|Tails in an early Windy Valley Sa-cs1.jpg|A darker shower room Sa-bigproto.JPG|Big in the early Windy Valley Sa1windyvalley2.png|Platforms and different textures SA WV2.jpeg|Tails in early Windy Valley SA WV1.jpg|Tails flying in a different Windy Valley SA Windy Valley E102 4.png|Gamma in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley E102 3.png|Gamma in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley E102 2.png|Gamma in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley E102.png|Gamma in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Tornado.jpg|Prototype tornado scene in Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Tails 2.png|Tails attacking in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Tails.png|Tails in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Big 4.png|Big and Froggy in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Big 3.png|Big and Froggy in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Big 2.png|Big and Froggy in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta Big.png|Big near a mysterious body of water SA Windy Valley Beta Amy.png|Amy in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 14.png|Sonic in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 13.png|Sonic in early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 12.png|Sonic on a prototype trampoline SA Windy Valley Beta 11.png|Prototype tornado area SA Windy Valley Beta 10.png|Prototype tornado area SA Windy Valley Beta 9.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 8.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 7.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 6.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 5.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 4.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 3.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 2.png|Early Windy Valley SA Windy Valley Beta 1.png|Early Windy Valley and prototype jump animation SA Tails Unknown Room 2.png|Tails in an unknown area SA Tails Unknown Room.png|Unknown area SA Station Square Cutscene Proto.png|A very empty cutscene! SA Speed Highway Day Knuckles 2.png|The dip in the ground was removed in the final SA Speed Highway Day Knuckles.png|Another shot of it SA Sky Chase Transformation 2.png|Classic models in the transformation cutscene SA Sky Chase Transformation 1.png|Classic models in the transformation cutscene SA Sky Chase Act 2 Dragon.png|Classic models in the transformation cutscene SA SCdragon2.jpg|Sky Chase "dragon boss". Mouth textures are from Eggman's base SA SCdragon1.jpg|Sky Chase "dragon boss" SA SC1.jpg|Classic models SA RM2.jpg|Unused Knuckles uppercut move SA RM1.jpg|Red bridge in Red Mountain Sonic Shuffle Sonicshuffletails2.jpg|Tails with a different facial expression Sonicshuffletails1.jpg|Tails with a different facial expression Sonicshuffledev6.png|Recycled Adventure artwork. In the game, they recieve new artwork. Sonicshuffledev5.jpg|Different colored dolphin space Sonicshuffledev4.jpg|Different games Sonicshuffledev3.jpg|Basic beta floor plan Sonicshuffledev1.jpg|Fist space that does not appear at all in the final game Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Heroes Shadow the hedgehog (game) Sonic the hedgehog (2006) Sonic Rivals Rivalsprotologo.jpg|Prototype logo Rivalsproto.jpg|Pictures from the original pitch video 800px-Waterfall Forest.jpg|"Waterfall Forest" 800px-Vultur.png 800px-MC Riv1e.png 800px-MC Riv1d.png|Forest Falls 800px-MC Riv1c.png|"Snow Crystal" 800px-MC Riv1b.png|"Sky Circus" 800px-MC Riv1a.png|Forest Falls concept 777px-Drill Worm.png|Drill worm concept 728px-Venoom.png|Venoom concept 642px-Metal Hound.png|Metal Hound concept 300px-Osness Yeti sketch.jpg|Yetee concept, among others Sonic Unleashed Unleashed Blog Concept 1.jpg|Chip concept art Unleashed Blog Concept 2.jpg|Chip concept art Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic Colors Sonic Generations See Also